


You're My Soulmate?

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: The red string attached to your ring finger shows you who your soulmate is. Better yet, it leads you to your soulmate.
Relationships: Bubba Sawyer/Male Reader, Bubba Sawyer/You, Male/Male - Relationship, bubba sawyer/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	You're My Soulmate?

The red string attached to your ring finger shows you who your soulmate is. Better yet, it leads you to your soulmate. You never followed the string. Sure, you wanted to find them but you weren’t sure if you were ready to meet them. That fear of meeting them held you back. There were times when you regretted it; this mostly happened on nights when you craved the warmth of another person.

You are on a road trip with three friends. Beth is dressed in a skimpy dress; her choice of clothing makes you slightly uncomfortable, but you weren’t going to judge her. Meghan, on the other hand, is wearing booty shorts and a tank top. Nathan, who you think must be sweating his balls off, is dressed in a long sleeve shirt and dirty jeans. You wear a pair of torn jeans and a dirty short-sleeved shirt. The air conditioning feels nice on your hot skin. Before the road trip, you had been doing some yard work. You were basically overheating in the hot weather and were extremely happy to be out of the head.

You look down at the red thread on your ring finger and sigh. You wanted to meet them. You wanted to have someone to yourself. Your friends wanted to party and drink like most young adults. They weren’t worried about meeting their soulmates. You on the other hand, just wanted to find a nice place to live and settle down with your soulmate. Usually, people wait until they’re older, but you just wanted some peace in your life. You didn’t want the partying or the constant sex. You didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to one of your friends banging some random person in the next room.

As the car continues on, you see someone walking in the blistering heat. “Hey, Nathan, pull over. That man must be sweating bullets out in the heat,” You tell Nathan from the back passenger seat. Nathan pulls over to the guy and lets him hop in beside you. The guy mumbles before talking excitedly. You weren’t exactly sure what he was talking about since it was mostly directed towards your friends. He takes out a polaroid camera and snaps a photo.

“I’ll trade it to ya’. Five dollars! It’s a really good picture!” He says, trying to sell the photo.

“No thanks, we’ll pass,” Meghan says in her usually snotty tone. You’re not even sure why you’re friends with her, she is always pretending to be above everyone else, just like Beth.

“I’ll buy it,” You say, feeling kinda bad for the guy. There probably aren’t many people out here and he may need the money to help the family. You pull out your wallet and take out a ten-dollar bill. You didn’t have any ones or fives so you simply handed the money to him.

“It’s a good picture! Thanks! Do- do you want another picture? This is enough for two!” The guy says, making you shrug.

“Yeah, sure,” You reply. You hear your friends laugh, making you frown slightly. The laugh sounded mocking, teasing even. He hands you another picture, smiling slightly. You give him a small nod of thanks and put the pictures in your wallet.

“’m Nubbins. There’s a gas station up ahead where my brother works. You can, uh, jus’ drop me off there,” Nubbins tells you.

“Well, nice to meet ya’, Nubbins. ’m [Redacted],” You say, introducing yourself. “That’s Nathan, the one drivin’, Meghan is next to him, and Beth is the last of our group.” You mostly sit in silence with Meghan and Nathan mostly talking in whispers, definitely talking badly about Nubbins while Beth gives Nubbins some dirty looks. You weren’t really sure why they seemed to dislike him. Sure, he was slightly weird but he seemed pretty nice.

Before long, Nathan is pulling up to the gas station. Nubbins gets out and heads inside. The others get out, leaving you in the car alone. You lean back some more in your seat, enjoying the peace for a bit. You don’t get to enjoy the peace for long though. Nathan gets in the driver’s seat, seemingly in a bad mood. Beth and Meghan get to talk about how Nubbins was weird; you didn’t really pay much attention to them.

“So what happened back there?” You ask Nathan, your tone bored and uncaring.

“There was no gas, all we have left is a little less than half the tank,” Nathan says, sighing.

“Maybe we’ll find a house that will, like, help us,” Beth says. You cringe at her using the word like. She always says it in every sentence, so it is kind of annoying.

“Like anyone would help us. Did you see how weird that hiker was? Looked more like he wanted our money,” Meghan says, brushing her hair back.

“Nubbins was pretty cool. Looked more like he was in the hot sun and tryin’ to get some money to help his family. Not like you’d know that since you were born wit’ a silver spoon in your mouth, Meghan,” You say, defending him despite him not being there. Meghan scoffs at you, turning around to look at you in the eyes. She has a scowl on her face, offended at your words. “Jus’ sayin’ the truth,” You say, shrugging. You really didn’t like Meghan, but since she was in the group before you, you couldn’t just get rid of her.

\--------

You end up running out of gas a few hours later. The sun was on its way to head down in the west. There was a house in the distance, making you all take a vote. You were the chosen one to go to the house and ask for help. Honestly, you didn’t want to but your friends refused to let you back in the car until you went to the house. So, you walked. It was mostly barren besides a few yellow bushes and small patches of dying grass.

You look ahead and see the house just up ahead. You look back and see the car and your friends a ways away. A few more steps and you are in front of the large house. There is lush grass, bushes, and trees around it. Farther away, there is even a windmill. You walk onto the porch and stand right outside the front door. You knock on the door a few times, shifting your weight as you wait. After a few minutes of waiting, you knock again.

When there is no answer, you sigh and try turning the door knock instead. The knock turns all the way before the door opens. You look inside from your position on the porch. It’s decorated with bones and many animal skulls. You step inside the house, making sure not to start too far into the house. You slowly start to approach a metal door, an odd place to put it since it seems random.

The door swings open before you can get any closer. A man stands before you, wielding a hammer. He has messy, dark brown, almost black, hair and a beige striped shirt. His pants are black along with his tie. What scared you more than the large hammer is his blood-stained, bright yellow apron. You turn around and dash out of the house. You don’t make it far before arms wrap around your torso and pick you up.

You start to scream, kick, and flail, trying to get the man to let him go. He lets out a few grunts and squeals as he tugs you back in the house. You continue to flail about as he starts to take you into another room. You’re set in and chair roughly before rope is being tied around your wrists to the chair. Your ankles are next to being tied to the chair. You squirm trying to get out of it. The man seems hesitant, blabbering incoherently. “Let me go! C’mon! Let me go Goddammit!” You yell out, trying to get out of your restraints.

You can feel the rope burn starting to get to my wrists, making them burn with pain. Tears well up in your eyes, but you keep them from falling down your cheeks. He lets out some incoherent noises before holding your face in his hands. You try to flinch away but his grip is firm. He stares at you for a bit, taking in your looks. He lets go, only to start playing with your ring finger. You look down and feel surprise take over all the other emotions. The string that leads you to your soulmate, instead of being long and disappearing in the distance, is connected to the man’s hands.

“You…  **_You’re My Soulmate?_ ** ” You ask, looking at the man. Behind his odd mask, you see a smile spread across his face. You met him, your soulmate. You weren’t sure why you hadn’t bothered looking for your soulmate sooner or why you were scared of meeting him. You can feel the adoration in your chest, finally happy to meet him. He lets out a few squeals before holding your cheeks in his hands.

He holds them for a bit, every now and then running his thumbs against them. He lets them go to leave the room. You wait for his return, knowing he will be back. It doesn’t even pass three minutes before he walking back into the kitchen, you had looked around after he left. In his hands, he holds a first aid kit. He places it on the table and starts to untie the rope around your wrists and ankles. Once the rope is gone, the man takes one of your wrists in his hands gently. He runs his finger over the wounds, making you flinch slightly from the pain.

He blabbers incoherently as he starts to bandage your wounds. You watch as he gently goes over your wounds, letting out a string of incoherent noises whenever you flinch. When he finishes, he grabs both of your hands and tugs you gently, making you stand up. He keeps one hand holding yours as the other falls to his side. He starts to gently tug you along with him and out of the kitchen. You walk past a lot of bone decor and skulls. He takes you up the stairs and into a room. The room has just as much bone decor as the rest of the house.

It is a small room with a vanity and chair on one side. On the other side, there is a bed with a bedside table. He tugs you towards the bed and motions for you to sit down. You sit down on the bed, letting go of his hand. He pats your shoulders before turning and leaving the room; he makes sure to close the door behind him. You look around the room, looking at all the bones decorating the walls. There are even some tied to strings and rope, dangling from the ceiling. You’re not sure why he left you here, but for some reason, you don’t mind. As long as your soulmate comes back at some point, you’ll be fine.


End file.
